


Grenade

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: The Autumn of Your life [2]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori finds out she has cancer. She tries to be angry at first. Thinking that if she was angry enough then no way would the cancer cells dare to try to root inside her blood stems. She very quickly realizes that the cancer was a disease that didn't go away due to sheer anger. She than figures that seeing how she can't kick the disease out of her body – than she would kick out everyone whom was closest to her out.</p><p>Her parents, and sister of course refuse to fall for that …. and remain solidly by her side. She decided to push her friends out of her life. She didn't want them to watch her slowly die an slow, and agony death. Only thing wrong with her plan was that her friends at Hollywood Arts just wouldn't take the hint …. and leave her alone.</p><p>Can Tori accept the love and support that her friends are offering her? Can Tori accept that she may or may not survive this cancer scare that she's going through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

Tori sighed as she pushed the metal chair backwards. She just rested her feet out in front of her, and allowed the back two legs to support her. She knew that if she fell backwards than Beck would catch her. She smirked on the inside; that would just kill Jade. But she knew secretly that Jade didn't want any real harm to come to her. Even through Jade hides her soft side deep within her.

Andre looked quizzing at the back of his best female friend's head. He was very nonplussed on how Tori was sitting right now. This wasn't the Tori that he loved. Not loved in that way. He loved Tori like a sister. Yeah that's right a sister. His forehead crinkled in a frown. You heard me. I love Tori Vega as a sister. Get your mind out of that gutter you. He looked around the room and hunched his shoulders. He had no idea whom he had thought ranted at.

Jade felt herself heat up as she felt her boyfriend prepare himself for when Vega fell backwards. She just knew that Vega was just leaning back on purpose. She knew that Vega was just trying to be the damsel in distress so Beck would come to her rescue. It was the same old routine. Jade promised herself that she wasn't going to play this little game of Vega's any longer. She glared at Beck's side of face. She waited for him to turn to face her …. but he never did!

Beck felt Jade's heated glare on him. But he wasn't going to turn his eyes from the back of Tori for the world. Not today of all days. If he did than something horrible would happen to his friend. Jade would just have to get past her petty jealously and trust him. He shifted his body as he noticed that one of the metal chair leg was a little wobbly. He was going to demand that Sikowitz that he get rid of the damn death traps.

Tori's mouth opened wide and she yawned loudly.

Sikowitz stopped in the middle of his sentence. He frowned over at Tori. "Ms. Vega am I boring you somehow?" His voice was gravely.

Tori blinked at him in surprise. "Of course not Sikowitz." She waved her right hand airy, "Please continue. I'm just dying to know how else I'm such a huge disappointment to you. Hell, why don't you just take off marks from my record to the very first day – nay the very second you decided to become a teacher."

Jade was secretly pleased at how angst y Vega was behaving right at this moment. She inwardly sighed, it must be an act. Tori was just acting rude because she's trying too prove that she can act rude. She wasn't buying it – not for one moment. In just a second Vega was going to be all sunny once more.

"If you have something to say to me Ms. Vega, than just say it." Sikowitz said.

Tori stared up at him with bored and angry eyes. "I. Just. Did. Weren't. You. Listening?" She barked a harsh laugh. "Guess not. After all you are a forty year old used up wanna be actor teaching high school." A frown creased her eyes, "How long has it been now ten years. Ten long pathetic years watching younger people whom are way better than you ever were succeed where you sad little man never could."

"Tori!" Andre and Beck yelped in union.

"Did you give Tori bitch lessons, Jade?" Sikowitz frowned darkly at Jade.

"As if I needed Jade West too teach me how to be a bitch. She's nothing. She's just a sad sick person whom hides behind a hard shell." Tori snarled.

Jade had enough. She felt the anger rise higher than ever before. She moved forward and shoved Vega's chair forward hard. She watched with flushed cheeks as Vega fell face force onto the ground. Just missing the stage by a in inch.

Tori slowly pulled herself into a crouching position. A dark scowl was implanted on her face. Steel covered her eyes. Deep breaths racked her chest. Her chin lifted definitely. "Come and get me West. Just as you always dream t about."

Jade breathed in and out. "What is your problem Vega!" She demanded. She didn't move from her spot in the chair. She could feel Beck's arm restraining her. She allowed her boyfriend to think that he was restraining her; when she just wasn't into playing Vega's little game.

"You are my problem Jade. You, and your fucking daily insults. Scratch that, your minutely insults." Tori right eye brow twitched. "If you hate me than just come out, and just say it, than I won't even brother to try to get you to be my fucking friend. As if I ever truly wanted too be your friend, Jade, I just felt sorry for you. I just felt sorry that you have decided to hide behind a hateful hard shell, instead of actually showing your true soft self."

Jade shrugged Beck's arm off of her, she stood to her feet. She walked between the chairs, and squatted in front of Vega. "Go ahead and throw the first punch, Vega." She lifted her chin waiting for Tori to throw the punch.

Tori breathed in and out. She was so tempted to throw that punch that would send Jade across the room. It would serve Jade right to be physically hurt by her. She looked at the pale skin of the other brunette's mocking her. Her right fist rose, she felt the blood clot harder than ever before.

"I didn't think so." Jade smirked. She stood to her feet and left the classroom.

Everyone just silently stared down at the still Tori. No one knew exactly want to say to the angry half Latina. Sikowitz knew that he should give Tori dentition. After all her behavior was uncalled for, and very dangerous. He should at least send her to see Lane. But, he was afraid to break the spell that everyone was in. He watched the back of Tori's stiff back – her shoulders were so tensed up. He knew that if she didn't relax than she would be in serious trouble.

Tori closed her eyes as she screamed silently in her head. Why couldn't she have hit Jade. She had successfully told her off … why couldn't she give into her rage, and finally hit Jade? She the undulated rage build higher than it ever rose before. She was going to go find Jade and finally beat her to …. to …. to …..

A hand gently caressed her cheek. Her head moved too be closer to the hand. She allowed the hand to calm her rage. Humming ever softly …. so softly that she couldn't even begin to hear it. Her eyes slowly opened and forces ed onto the concerned face of Cat Valentine. "C-cat?" She chocked out in a scratchy voice.

"What's wrong Tori? Why are you so scared?" Cat asked softly as she softly hummed. Her hand never leaving the half Latina's cheek.

Tori tried to pull back and bite back in anger, but she didn't have the energy. "I'm not scared. I'm furious. At Jade. You heard her." She said in a false hard husky voice. "I want to rip her hair out. I want to smack her. I want too punch her."

"No you don't." Cat cooed. "You aren't angry. You are scared."

A small flame lit into Tori's tried chocolate eyes … but it quickly flamed out. She tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to overcome her. She had to get herself together. It wouldn't do to allow anyone …. everyone … Cat ….. to know that she was …..

Steel covered her heart. "Get the fuck away from y-you retard!" She hissed as she stared into Cat's open eyes.

Cat's hand stilled on her cheek. Her eyes staring straight into Tori's. Her breath hitched in her throat. "What's is going on Tori? You would never hurt me willing. Why are you trying to push me away?"

Tori pulled away from Cat's hand slowly. "I hate you."

"No you don't." Cat denied. She reached to touch Tori once more. Only Tori's right hand swung up and smacked it away.

"I have always hated you. You are nothing but a mental patient – whom belongs in the looney bin." Tori got out. Her soul was dying with every single world that was spewing from her lips. But she had too do it, if she could poison Cat against her, then she could poison everyone else also. All in one full swoop. She felt the dumb shock of everyone in the room. Not just from her closets of friends; but even the unknown students whom took the acting class along with her.

Cat silently allowed Tori to allow her angry – false angry – words to spew from her mouth. She knew that she just had to wait Tori out; before Tori would finally tell her what is scaring her so much.

"You are always going to be alone, Cat Valentine. No one likes you. They just pity you." Tori's mouth slammed shut. She was breathing in and out heavily.

Cat scooted closer. Slipping her arms around Tori's waist. "I love you Tori."

Tori lost all control than. She shoved Cat away from her, and slammed her open palm against Cat's right cheek. "How dare you!" Her eyes widen at the shocked look in Cat's eyes, and she saw the angry red mark she made on Cat's pure white skin.

"Oh God." Tori whimpered. She quickly got to her feet, running from the classroom.

"She didn't mean it." Cat whispered. Her hand rose absentmindedly to the place where Tori had smacked her. "She didn't mean it." She said louder this time.

Andre, Beck and Robbie stared at the empty doorway – than down at Cat – than back at the empty doorway.

END PRELUDE


	2. TELLING THE GANG

TORI'S HOUSE

Tori slammed the front door. "I don't want to see anyone again. You tell those idiots that I'm through with them for all time." She looked at the wide eyed expressions on her parents faces. "What!" She waved her right hand out to the side.

"Tori." Her mother began in a calm voice. "You need them."

"I don't need them. I don't need you guys. I don't need anyone!" Tori raged as she slammed her fist down on the edge of the couch. "I can handle this on my own."

Her dad stood to his feet, and walked towards her. "No, Tori, you can't." He said firmly, but with a hint of shakiness in his voice. "No one can." He touched her stiff bicep. When his youngest daughter jerked away from him – he wasn't surprised, sad yes, but not surprised. Tori had been trying to shove him away since they learned that she had cancer.

Tori looked silently at her father, than over at her mother, than she turned and ran up the stairs. The older Vegas soon heard the slam of her door.

Before either of them could speak the door bell rang. Mr. Vega sighed as he turned to the door. He was trying to will enough energy to answer the door. His daughter deserved all his energy. But, he knew that he would best serve, and help his baby girl, by answering the door. He walked and reached for the door handle. Looking over his right shoulder at his wife; whens he gave him the slight encouraged nod, he turned back to face the door. He opened it to find the deeply concerned, and very perplexed faces on Tori's closets friends.

"Tori doesn't want to ever see you ever again." He mentally slapped himself. Out of all the things he could possible say in this moment – and he chose to say what Tori had ordered him to say. He closed his eyes briefly, reopening them, "I'm sorry guys. Tori may not want you right now – but Mrs. Vega and I need you now." He stepped aside to allow the teens to enter his home.

Beck stared straight into the eyes of Tori's father. He could tell that whatever was going on with Tori – it was serious, deadly serious. There would be no way in hell that Tori's father – a damn good detective would ever allow his guard down. Even with Tori's true friends. It wasn't in the man's nature. He put a firm hand on Tori's father's tight right shoulder blade. "We will always be here." He promised in a low husky voice.

"What's wrong with Tori?" Cat whimpered from where she stood, trying to crawl inside Andre by his left side. "Why is she trying to kick me – us, out of her life so badly?" A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"There's no easy way of saying this." Mr. Vega sighed as he pushed the hair from his sweaty forehead. "Tori has …. she's well …. Tori …."

"Tori has cancer." Mrs. Vega said in her monotonous doctor's voice. "Tori has leukemia."

A pin could be heard dropping in the silence of the room.

"N-no." Cat whimpered. "I don't believe you. If I don't believe you than it can't be true." She looked wide eyed at Mr. and Mrs. Vega, than looked up into Andre's eyes. "Right?" She whispered.

"Not this time Little Red." Andre said as he tried to choke back his sobs. "Not this time."

Cat jerked away from him, and rushed over to Beck. "Beck make it all better." She pleaded up into his sad eyes. "Please make it better."

Beck swallowed. "I can't Cat."

"Where's Jade? Why isn't Jade here yelling at Tori? Jade needs to yell at Tori to stay well, and then Tori has to obey Jade. Everyone obeys Jade, because everyone's afraid of her. Cancer has too be afraid of Jade also." Cat blabbed. "Get Jade. Jade will make the cancer run away from Tori for fear."

"Jade didn't want to come over." Beck sighed. Pushing back his hair from his forehead. "She was afraid that she would actually punch Tori, she didn't want to do that in front of her folks. You know how soft Jade truly is."

Cat burrowed her head into Beck's neck. He insistently felt her hot tears on his skin. "We got to make Tori better. We just got to."

"How are you going to save my daughter!" Mrs. Vega demanded in a hard voice. "When I can't. Her own mother can't save her own child." A angry tear rolled down her left cheek. "How can a friend – not even really a close friend of hers, save her?" Her eyes were angry as they stared at the weeping red haired girl; whom was crying in the neck of a teenage boy.

Cat pulled away from Beck's neck. She stared over at Mrs. Vega whom was shaking where she was standing. She allowed her arms to slowly slid away from Beck Oliver, as she unconsciously moved forward. Before she knew it; she stopped right in front of Tori's mother. She wrapped her arms gently around the older woman, and pulled her into her. She held on tightly as Mrs. Vega just broke.

Mrs. Vega wrapped her arms tightly around the teenage girl's body, and held on for dear life as her sobs wracked her body. "Why is this happening? Why too my baby girl? Why not to me? It should be me. It should be me, not my baby. Why?" She choked on her words.

Cat just held the older woman tighter against her. Her tears flowed silently as she allowed Tori's mother to finally break. She would do her weeping in the privacy of her bedroom. Alone. Tori's family needed her too be strong for them – so she would be.

END CHAPTER ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short (very) chapter for the gang to find out about the cancer. I promise that I will be writing longer (very) in future chapters. I just feel that I if continue to write …. than the feelings that I want to convey would be hidden by a lot of mere words.


End file.
